


The Surf, The Sun, and The Sand

by mismatched_ideas



Series: It's Easier With You [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Episode, M/M, New York AU, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Or More Like, Relationship Talk, Sex Talk, Viktor trying to have the talk with Yuri and failing miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor need a vacation. They and yakov decide yuri needs one too.





	The Surf, The Sun, and The Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/gifts), [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



> Sorry, this is only minimally edited.

It was a nice day, that much Yuuri knew. It was sunny and warm and really just the perfect day to go to the beach. He was weighed down by umbrellas and towels and a cooler but didn’t mind, the smell of the ocean calmed Yuuri down more than he’d expected it to. Maybe Viktor had been right to insist on this vacation. 

Behind him, Viktor took a deep breath before making a satisfied noise.

“This was a good choice for the beach.”

“Parking is expensive.” Yuuri added because it had been obscenely expensive. “And the parking lot is laughably small.”

“Come on Yuuri, don’t worry about that. Just enjoy the sun and sand.” Viktor gave Yuuri a bright smile and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back. “It’s just too bad this beach doesn't allow pets. Makkachin would have loved it.”

They’d left Makkachin home for this vacation, this time Leo and Guang Hong offering to house sit. Guang Hong was in the New York area for filming, and they’d gladly accepted the offer to stay in Viktor and Yuuri’s nice apartment for free. Not that the two of them couldn’t afford a nice hotel or even to rent a nice apartment while Guang Hong was shooting, it was just nice to not have to. 

“What are you two waiting for?” Yurio asked from behind the couple, irritation in their voice. They were loaded down with chairs which we unwieldy and heavy, but they’d taken them without saying anything which both older men took to mean Yurio was calling them old. “Let’s find a spot before it fills up.” 

“I’m glad Yakov let you come.” Yuuri smiled at Yurio as they walked through the sand. 

“He didn’t let me come; he forced me to come.” Yurio glared at Viktor. “I know you and Yakov conspired to get me here.”

“You work too hard,” Viktor stated, helping Yuuri set up their spot. “You need to take a break once in a while.”

“I’ve taken enough breaks this year.”

“You coming to New York for a couple of days in the middle of the season hardly counts as a break.” Yuuri pointed out, but Yurio just waved him away.

“I take plenty of breaks. I went to Almaty for a week, that was a break.”

“You were practicing.” Yuuri sat down under the umbrella, lounging in the low chair they’d bought cheap at a garage sale. “That doesn’t count.”

“I was also visiting.” Yurio grumbled. 

Before the conversation could continue Viktor changed the subject.

“The water is really far away.”

“It’s low tide, Love.” Yuuri smiled at himself, more than enjoying how Viktor looked in his swimsuit. “Remember, the bay here has more extreme tides.”

“Hey Yurio, I’ll race you to the water.”

Yurio rolled their eyes, “Aren’t you a bit old for that?”

“Afraid I’ll win?” 

At that Yurio stood, “You’re on old man. Just because you’re old doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you, though.”

“Well,” Viktor pulled his shirt off and put a hand on his hip. “Just because your legs are shorter than mine doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

And they were off, Yuuri left to roll his eyes at them. Viktor was too old for this and Yurio was too old to be egged on by Viktor. And even if Yuuri had a lot of stamina, he still had no idea where Viktor got his energy. It sort of made sense that he loved poodles so much, they were just so similar. Lots of energy when they needed it but also totally fine laying around calmly. 

Yuuri mentally made a note to remind both Russians to reapply their sunblock in a few hours. 

\---

Viktor floated lazily next to a particularly annoying Yurio. They were submerged up to their neck in the cold water, which didn’t seem to bother either Russian, glaring at the horizon. 

“I can’t believe you tripped me.”

“I said I wasn’t going to go easy on you.”

“You didn’t say anything about cheating!”

“It's not cheating if there are no rules.” Yurio splashed water at Viktor, who sputtered and stood to cough the water out of his throat. 

“So why did you two really take this trip?” Yurio asked, looking expectantly at Viktor who frowned. He didn’t actually want to talk about it.

“We were both stressed, I guess.” He sighed. “Things are moving slower than expected and we haven’t gotten the response from some people that we’d expected.”

Viktor’s parents hadn’t yet responded to his letter. He knew it would take a while for a letter to get to Russia, for them to read it, for a response to be sent, and for that letter to arrive in New York but it didn’t calm his nerves. He’d been pretty hesitant about sending the letter at all, but Yuuri convinced him that it wouldn’t hurt to try. Yuuri reminded Viktor that even if they disappointed him again that Viktor had a family and didn’t have to worry about them. 

He still worried. 

And then the adoption process was taking longer than they expected. Neither he nor Yuuri had been American citizens for very long, and so it was a bit difficult to get the papers they needed. Luckily in New York, they didn't much care about the specifics of your life as long as they weren’t damaging to a child. The nice man they were working with assured them it wouldn’t be much longer before they could start really looking in earnest, really the first step would be for Viktor and Yuuri to move into a bigger apartment. There was really nothing for either of them to worry about; it would most likely work out just fine.

They both were worried. 

“Why did you invite me?”

“You said it yourself, Yuuri and I conspired with Yakov to give you some time off.”

“No offense but I would have rather gone somewhere else for my time off.” 

Viktor pouts, “Don’t want to spend time with me and Yuuri anymore? Too old to hang out with your dads?”

“For the hundredth time, you are not my dads.” You accidentally call a guy ‘dad’ once, and he never lets you live it down. Viktor had no right to make fun of them. He hadn’t even been the one Yurio had called dad. 

Viktor grinned but relented, “Where would you have rather gone?” 

“None of your business.”

“Come on~” Viktor whined, draping himself over Yurio.

“Fine, get off of me first.” Viktor did as he was told and Yurio sighed. “Rome.”

“Really?” That wasn’t what Viktor expected. “Why?”

“No reason.” Viktor raised an eyebrow, and Yurio groaned. “Fine! Beka wants to visit. And he said next time we both have time off that we should go together. That’s why I hadn’t taken any time off, so it would match up with him.”

Yurio honestly prayed for Viktor to tease them but instead, they saw his face fall into a look Yurio knew well at this point.

“Now I know you’re an adult, but I want to make sure you’ve had a talk about–”

Yurio groaned loudly, drowning out Viktor’s words while they let their face fall into their palms. “I have already had various ‘talks’ from Grandpa, Mom, Yakov, Yuuri, Mila, Georgi, and Beka’s mom. I really don’t need one from you too.”

“Wait, Yuuri gave you a talk without me?” Viktor looked actually offended. “And he didn’t even tell me?”

“Yah first he was all in gossip mode, having me tell him all about me Beka and I’s relationship then he just transitioned into talking about consent and safe sex and not changing myself for anyone, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. The worst part was I’d gotten talks from Grandpa and Mom that morning. The next time I saw Georgi and Mila they tried to give me a talk then Yakov did the same after them. Then the next time I visited Almaty Beka’s mom sat us both down and gave us a talk to. It was only, like, the second time I’d met the woman too.” Viktor laughed, and Yurio glared at him. “It’s not funny; it was mortifying. Beka and I haven’t even done any of that.”

“And if you do, we just want to make sure you two are safe and–”

“Didn’t you hear me say I didn’t need the talk from you too? I bet you’d be terrible at it anyways.”

“Am not! You know Yuuri and I are just as experienced–”

“Nope!” Yurio put their hands over their ears. “I definitely don’t want to hear this.” They let their hands drop while Viktor laughed, “But really we’re not planning to do anything more than kissing anytime soon. Neither of us are particularly… comfortable, I guess. With sex stuff, I mean.”

“Okay… That’s fine.” Viktor’s face softened to show a certain amount of caring love. On one hand, Yurio hated the parental love Viktor directed towards them and on the other Yurio wanted nothing more than for Viktor and Yuuri to shower them with this type of warm love. “But really, if you ever want to talk I’m here to talk.”

Yurio paused long enough to turn their face away from Viktor before they smiled. “I know.”

\---

After Yuuri had joined them in the water, complaining about the cold and the Russians’ weirdly thick skin, Yurio left to go back up to their chairs. 

“Don’t forget to put more sunblock on.” Yuuri reminded the young skater who only huffed something about not needing to be taken care of. When they were gone, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, smiling into his husband’s eyes. “You need to put on more sunblock too.”

“I will, later.” He kissed Yuuri softly. “Right now I just want to spend some time with you.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and splashed water up at Viktor, the older man looking offended before splashing Yuuri back. 

“Hey!” Yuuri laughed, dancing away from Viktor who continued to splash water in his direction. 

“You started it and you know it.” Viktor laughed too, concerns momentarily lost in a haze of smiles and childish fun. 

Yuuri started to speak but was cut off by Viktor splashing water into his mouth. Sputtering, Yuuri grinned and lunged at Viktor. Not able to stop laughing, Viktor collapsed easily under Yuuri’s sudden weight, sending them both into the water.

They broke the surface of the water, tangled together and coughing as they tried to not swallow anymore ocean water. Even when they caught their breath, both had a hard time stopping their giggles.

Viktor settled so he was hanging off of Yuuri, his arms around his husband’s neck and his legs wrapped around the younger man’s waist. When their laughter finally tapered off, they both we left smiling fondly at each other. 

Viktor looked down at the water and let himself frown for a moment.

“It’s all going to work out, right?” 

“I’m sure it will,” Yuuri said as convincingly as possible, even though he didn’t know if he could believe his own words. “It has to.”

\---

“I told you to put on more sunblock.” Yuuri scolded, rubbing aloe vera gel on Viktor’s bright red back. “But did you listen?”

“I know.” He whined, “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri sighed, kissing one of Viktor’s very red ears as lightly as possible. “You don’t need to apologize, idiot.”

“Stop hogging the aloe.” Yurio stomped into the room, looking very much like a grumpy kitten. A very red, grumpy kitten. “Give me some.”

“Do you need help?” Yuuri asked when he handed them the aloe.

“Ew, no. I’m not a child; I don’t need your help.” And Yurio was gone, off to the bathroom to hopefully get some relief from their painfully sunburnt skin.

Only Yuuri had been spared the angry rays of the sun, having also been the only one to actually reapply his sunblock. 

“They’re grumpy.” Yuuri commented, smirking at the empty doorway. 

“You would be too if your entire body hurt.” Viktor sat awkwardly, waiting for the gel to dry so he could go lay down. “Even if it is our own fault.” 

Yuuri smiled and walked so he was facing Viktor before leaning down to peck a soft and careful kiss onto his lips. 

“You’re both idiots.” Another peck. “Especially you. You’d think an old man like you would know to put on sunblock.”

Viktor pouted, “I’m not that old. And you’re just lucky moving hurts otherwise I’d show you who’s old.”

Yuuri laughed, pecking one more kiss onto Viktor’s lips. “You’re an idiot.”

Viktor smiled, “But you love me.” 

Yuuri smirked at this, “Yes, yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, I based the beach and stuff off the beach my family and I go to in Cape Cod. And I don't think I ever actually mentioned where they were and it was, indeed, supposed to be Cape Cod, MA, USA. I grew up going to the beach (Sea Street Beach in Dennis Port) and like just had to put it in here. 
> 
> I've been gone for a while because I've had so much work to do. But, good news! I got a job offer about a week ago and I so excited to say I'll be working in Japan in a few months!


End file.
